Piano
by H.dollz
Summary: "We can't do it against the piano!" "That can be argued." Raura / Contains mature scenes / Twoshot


**Piano**

* * *

"I think the classes are paying off," I said to Raini, lounging on against the desk of the Sonic Boom set.

"Classes?"

"Yeah, the gymnastics."

"Yeah? How much can you do now?"

"Handstands, cartwheels, the splits... The lists goes on."

Raini raised her eyebrows at me. "You sure you can do all that?"

I frowned. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

She smiled. "No offence, but you're kind of klutzy."

"Klutzy?"

"Just a little."

I rolled my eyes, and glanced around the set. There was no one there except Raini and I - we were on a break.

I stepped into a wide enough space, and let myself fall forward, pushing myself upwards again with my hands so that I was upside down, standing on my hands.

I realized, too late, that I was wearing a dress, which fell down so that it wasn't covering my ass anymore.

"Whoa," Raini muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice panties, Laura," I heard from behind me.

I let out a small scream, falling to the ground again. I hadn't even heard him come in. Raini muffled a laugh.

I lay on the ground, glaring up at him.

While I lay, I couldn't help but appreciate how Ross looked.

Dark jeans, red sneakers, and a black plaid tee shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His hair was sex, as always, and he was smirking down at me.

"You scared the hell out of me," I complained.

"_I__'m _not the one that had my underwear on display. Correction, who _still has _her underwear on display."

I looked down to see that the hem of my dress was resting on my stomach; still not covering ass.

I groaned, and sat up, pulling it down.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I'm not complaining." he assured me, winking.

"As well you shouldn't. Getting to see my butt is a privilege."

How anyone looked past the weird things I said was beyond me.

"I'm not surprised. It's a nice ass,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do I need to leave? I feel like this is a private moment." I turned around, having all but forgotten about Raini.

"Um, I-"

"Yeah, you should probably leave." Ross laughed.

"No, you don't have to-"

But Raini just laughed and walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes at Ross, and started to follow.

I had walked about two steps before, so quickly that my breath was knocked out of me, I was against the counter where Trish and I had been speaking not so long ago.

With Ross' face inches away from mine.

And his hands against the counter on either side of me so I couldn't escape.

"Ross-"

His hands moved to the small of my back, pressing my body against him, kissing me roughly.

My mind went completely blank, and I all I could think to do was kiss him back.

The sheer _shock _of it left me breathless as his tongue swirled against mine.

I made my arms move, wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"I've tried," he began. "you have no idea how hard I've tried. To stay away from you, I mean. And what do you fucking do? Let me see your underwear."

"I didn't mean to-"

He hitched up my dress, his hands moving up my thighs, tugging at my underwear.

I shook my head, pushing against his chest. "We can't-"

"Why not?"

"Someone could walk in..."

"So?"

His spun me around suddenly, and I felt another hard surface behind me; the piano.

I was done resisting; my hands grabbed his, and he thought I was pushing him away again.

"Laura-"

He stopped short as I guided his hands under my dress, to me bare waist.

He smirked, lifting the dress, hooking his thumbs into my panties.

"I wasn't kidding before, you know, when I said that I liked these panties..."

"Mmm," I moaned softly as he kissed my neck. "I like them too..."

"But I'd rather see them on the floor."

I gasped, and then realized that I was still against the piano.

"We can't do this here, Ross,"

"Why the hell not?"

"This is the set for the show! Not to mention we'd be defiling the piano..."

He smirked. "I'd kind of like that."

"We can't-"

"We are."

"But-"

"Don't argue."

His hand moved into my panties, cupping my sex.

I moaned loudly, despite myself.

Oh God, we were really doing this here, on set, where we'd be filming later...

His fingers teased my clit, and my hips bucked against his hand, resting my weight against the piano.

"Feel good?" he murmured, his lips against my neck.

I couldn't manage anything other than a whimper, resting my weight against the instrument behind me.

And then suddenly, his hands were out of my underwear, his lips crushed against mine before I could protest.

"Ross," I gasped as soon as I could speak, "don't tease me."

He laughed, pulling my dress over my head, letting it fall.

"What do you want Laura?"

"Ross..." I pleaded.

"Say it."

I moaned. "You," I said, feeling the hard warmth of his erection through his jeans.

"Mmm." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

He raised me up, so I was sitting on the piano. I leaned back, propping myself up on my hands.

He dipped his head and took my underwear between his teeth, dragging it down off my legs. A small moan of anticipation escaped me, and I spread my legs when he asked. He flicked his tongue against my clit. I bit my bottom lip, knowing that if we were too loud, someone would hear... He sucked, nibbled, bit, and licked all over and I lifted my hips into his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_ Ross..." I moaned. I could barley form words. God Ross knew how to fucking use his tongue. I thought I was going to pass out when he plunged his tongue inside me and went in and out.

My entire frame shook, and my hands went to his hair, his lips wrapping firmly around my clit as he made me come. He pressed a hand against my stomach, holding me down, his gaze meeting mine.

"Ross...I..._Ugh_." Fuck, his tongue was amazing. He blew against my clit and my hips bucked in response.

Ross looked up and looked into my eyes.

I leaned over the piano, grabbing at his belt buckle, purposely pressing my hand against him. He was so hard, so fucking hard, and that only turned me on more.

Suddenly, his need was as urgent as mine, his hands moving to the buttons of his shirt while I pulled off his jeans and he kicked them away.


End file.
